Holiday One Shots
by Annabel Fate Juliet Gaisras
Summary: This is going to be a collection of holiday one shots. I mainly only have Christmas one's right now, but I do have one Halloween one. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Santa's Little Helper

**Me: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY FIRST SRMT STORY! ONE SHOT! SO PROUD!

**Tauria: **I'M SO PROUD OF YOU 2! This is so awesome! :DD

**Me: **Yeah, it only has Otto and Gibson . . . I think I mention Antauri like once though . . .

**Tauria: **So when you publish it the characters will be Gibson and Otto, right?

**Me: **Mhm. Ooh, and I dunno if everyone is in character cuz I didn't have any help, besides naming reindeer

**Tauria: **Well, I'm sure they will be . . . I dunno yet bcuz I have yet to read it.

**Me: **Haha well I like the ending the most c(:

**Tauria: **Awesome! i like . . . . well i dunno. Anyways: Anna does not own SRMT or anything else belonging to someone else! :DD -whispers- thnk goodness, and thnk goodness i don't own it either!-

**Me: **. . . . . I heard that . . . .well read whatever . . . -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Santa's Little Helper<strong>

In the small city of Shuggazoom, red and green lights hung everywhere lighting the streets. In every house there were trees, real and fake, that were covered in small decorations with a red and white tree skirt underneath. Beside the trees, were small tables with a plate of cookies and milk. Some even had little notes and pictures. That night everyone went to bed early, excited for the following morning knowing that their trees would have mountains of presents and that their stockings would be overfilled with candy and small gifts.

Well, in the Super Robot a little green monkey with big black eyes was especially excited. He had went and gotten a real tree and set it up in the Command Center. He put three strands of lights on it. One that was a string of red and green lights, one was of gold lights, and the other was of lights that changed colors from pink to blue. Then hung small ornaments, which were evenly spaced out on the tree. He even made homemade chocolate chip cookies and drew a picture, too.

"Is Santa gonna come to the Robot, too?" The green monkey asked eagerly.

The blue monkey sighed. "Otto, Santa is not _real_. It is impossible to create enough gifts for everyone and have enough time to give them to everyone! If he _was _real, he couldn't have a list of every girl and every boy! Let alone, know which ones are 'good' and 'bad'. Nothing about 'Santa' makes _any _since!"

Otto pouted, "But . . . He makes a list and checks it twice . . ."

"No he doesn't, because he's not real."

"But, Gibson, he travels so fast because he has flying reindeer."

Gibson sighed once again, frustrated. "Otto, Santa can not be real! It is _impossible_ for some to travel at a fast enough speed to do all that. And 'flying reindeer' aren't real, and if they were, how could they pull the weight of his sleigh which is _suppose _to be full of gifts for _everyone. _He's also suppose to be very large, so add that up and it would be impossible for these reindeer to pull!"

"Nu-uh! They're magical!"

Gibson rolled his eyes. "Fine, Otto. Believe what you want, but don't come whining to me when you wake up and don't get anything from 'Santa'."

"I won't! Because I know he's coming! I've been a good boy!"

"Okay, Otto . . . Just go to bed . . ."

"Okay!" Otto quickly went to his room and forced himself to go to sleep, eager for the next day. He had everyone a stocking ready in the Command Center, even Gibson who didn't believe in Santa. Otto was _positive _Santa was real, and no one could change his mind.

The majority of the night was very silent and nothing happened. The only noise there was from the little crickets outside. Around about midnight is when anything really interesting happened.

Otto awoke to the sound of soft foot steps. _Its Santa! Its gotta be! _Otto slid out of bed very carefully, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He tip-toed into the Command Center and saw a man. The man was rather fat, and wore a red suit that looked oddly soft. Along the edges of the suit was a line of white cloth that reminded Otto of rabbits tail. On his head, he had a hat to match and he wore big black boots. On the ground beside him was a red leather bag that was stuffed full of gifts. He was reaching in and putting the gifts under the tree and once he was done, the bag was empty. The man turned to the little table beside the tree that Otto had set up. He began to eat the cookies, leaving only one full cookie and half of another one. Then he drank the milk, leaving only a little sips worth left.

_Its Santa! _Otto smiled and stepped forward a little, to get a better look.

Santa, picked up the picture and smiled at it. He folded it neatly and put it in his pocket. He grabbed the red leather bag and threw it over his shoulder and turned and took a step back when he saw Otto.

"SANTA!" Otto ran and hugged him.

Santa chuckled and hugged him back. "Merry Christmas, Otto."

"You know my name!"

"Of course I do. I know everyone's name."

"I knew you were real! But Gibson said you weren't."

He laughed, "I'm real alright."

Otto let go of Santa. Compared to Santa, Santa was giant. "Your bag is empty," Otto frowned a bit confused.

"Ah, thats because it fills its self back up when I go to someones house. And it fills it up with the presents that, that little boy or girl wanted."  
>"Wow! So you really <em>do <em>use magic."  
>Santa chuckled, "Yes."<p>

"I thought no one was allowed to see you, Santa."

"Well, yes and no. Every so often a boy or girl can see me, and this year that would happen to be you."

"Can, I come with you to help deliver the presents?"

"Of course!"

Santa took Otto to his sleigh, which was on top of the Robot. It was red and wooden. In front of it were eight reindeer. Otto knew their names and was singing the song he used to remember them by, in his head.

Santa took the bag that he was carrying and tossed in the back of his sleigh. In the sleigh there was a bench like seat in the front that had a nice fancy cushioning to match everything else, along with the back where the bag of presents were. Santa got in and Otto climbed up and sat beside him.

"How do the reindeer pull your sleigh? Gibson says that its impossible."

"Ho, ho, ho. Nothing is impossible. Not when you believe it isn't." Santa smiled and called out the names of all the reindeer."On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, Donner, and on Blitzen," They began to move forward and the first one went off the Robot and began to fly. Otto watched in amazement. As they flew through the air, the bells on the sleigh jingled, almost like it was music. They went to the first house and it had a small chimney. Santa got out of the sleigh and grabbed his bag.

"How do you fit through that?"

"Magic. The chimney expands as I go through."

"What if there's a fire?"

"Fire proof suit for one, and second, when I land, the fire goes out for a second."

Otto nodded, smiling.

Santa returned his smile and walked over to the chimney. He jumped down the chimney and to Otto's amazement he slid down without any difficulty. Otto followed, fitting perfectly. He saw Santa and the bag, which was now full of gifts. Santa put each one under the tree very neatly. Once he was done, he offered to share the milk and cookies with him. Otto accepted his offer and they ate the cookies and milk. They continued to do this until it was almost light out.

"I think it's time I took you home, Otto. Your friends will be waking up soon."

Otto nodded, tiredly. "Okay . . ." He yawned.

Santa chuckled, "Well, is there any special gift you would like?"

"Um . . . how about a bell? From your sleigh? They sound pretty, and that way I can prove to Gibson that you are real."

Santa smiled and went to one of his reindeer and got a bell. He handed it to Otto who happily took it.

"Thanks, Santa."

"You're welcome. Now lets get you home."

"Okay."

Otto got in Santa's sleigh, next to Santa once again. He curled up in the seat and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Santa got in next to him and the sleigh took off. Before Otto knew he was asleep.

"Otto, wake up!" Gibson said.

"Santa . . . ?" Otto yawned.

"How many times must I tell you? Santa. Is. Not. Real."

Otto opened his eyes and frowned. "Yes he is!" Otto told him what he and Santa did together and how they went down the chimneys.

"Otto, you were _dreaming._"

"No I wasn't! He even gave me a bell!" Otto searched around for the bell, but could not find it. He frowned sadly. "I guess it was a dream . . ."

"Well, lets go down to the Command Center. Everyone got each other gifts."

Otto nodded and sadly went down to the Command Center. He was sure it wasn't a dream . . . but he couldn't find the bell, so maybe it _was _a dream. Otto sighed and they reached the Command Center. There were tons of presents down there, all wrapped up and they had nice little bows. Antauri handed out the gifts every one had gotten for one another, but there were still some left.

"Santa got us those!" Otto smiled.

"Santa isn't real, Otto. You were _dreaming_."

"No. I. Wasn't." Otto frowned at Gibson. He went under the tree and found a small box. It was wrapped green wrapping paper and had a gold bow. It said: "To: Otto From: Santa". Otto took the box and came out from under the tree. He carefully opened the box. In it was the small gold bell Santa had given him. Under it was a small piece of paper. Otto unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Otto,_

_Thank you for my picture and the milk and cookies you made me. They were very good, and I enjoyed your company this Christmas. You fell asleep on you fell asleep in my sleigh and dropped your bell. So I put it in here. Ii hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year._

_Love,_

_Santa_

Otto smiled and held up his bell. "See, Gibson! I told you he was real." Otto shook the bell to make it jingle. Gibson shook his head.

"Its broken, Otto." Gibson hadn't heard the bell.

Otto frowned and was about to show Gibson the note Santa had left him, when he herd a bunch of bells and Otto ran out side onto the Robots shoulder and looked up. He saw Santa's sleigh up in the air and smiled. "GIBSON! COME HERE!" Otto yelled.

Gibson came outside. "Otto, what are you doing?" He looked up to see what Otto was staring at and blinked. "That's impossible . . . Santa isn't . . ."

"Ho, ho, ho! Meeeerrrrryyyy Christmas!" Santa laughed. "And a happy New Year!"

"Whose not real now, Gibson?" Otto grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well, Tauria had to go because she isn't allowed to see the ending. But she loves y'all. So, review and stuff! Hope y'all liked it!


	2. Jingle Bells

**Me: **Okay, y'all know that song? Jingle Bells? Okay good (if you don't . . . go eat a butterfly). Do y'all know the one that the Joker, from Batman (I felt the need to put that 'cause some people don't like Batman. You crazy people), sang? Well I got the idea from that. I'll put the Jokers up first and then the one I came up with next. Hope y'all like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, the Joker, SRMTHFG, Jingle Bells, the Jokers Jingle Bell or anything else that is not mine

* * *

><p><strong>Jokers Jingle Bell<strong>

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Batman smells, Robin laid an egg

The Bat mobile lost a wheel

And the Joker got away!

Hey!

Crashing through the roof,

In a one horse open tree

Laughing out I go,

Laughing all the WEEEEEE

**A/N: **This was taken form one of the Batman cartoons

**SRMT Jingle Bells**

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Sparky smells, Nova laid an egg!

The Robot lost a leg

And Skeleton King got a away

Hey!

Crashing through Shuggazoom

In a one horse open ship

Busting out he goes,

Laughing all the way

Ha, ha, ha!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well, I don't know if it very good, but I like it. Oh and on the Jokers Jingle Bell, yes he really goes "WEEEEEEE". But for those who know the Joker, that probably shouldn't be very strange. Please review!


	3. Happy Halloween?

**Me: **Okay I have a couple things to say about this. One: This story is a _lot _different than my other ones. There is more torturing going on. Just saying. Two: I do not know how well everyone is kept in character, so sorry if I did a crappy job at it. Three: Skeleton King is in this one and I was talking to my friend Tauria, and we both agreed he probably was a lot more . . . uh how to say it . . . _evil _than they showed on the show. So, that what I did, or attempted at least. Four: No, I do not have anything against Chiro (or do I o.O?), Five: I probably could and should have made this into an actual series but, I'm still a little new at the SRMT stories, so that's gonna have to wait. And now, six: This story is totally for AnimeAdict202 because of some past conversations we've had. xDD Nothing bad in our convos. Lolz, haha enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine. I only own what is mine and not yours.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween?<strong>

Shuggazoom was covered in ghost and goblin decorations. All the citizens were dressed up as different things such as zombies, mummies, and witches. They all had their buckets ready and were ready for some trick or treating. Some people, or _monkeys_, more eager than others.

In the Super Robot, there was a green monkey dressed as a little orange pumpkin. Only his head, arms, and legs were viable. On the outfit there was some soft black cloth. There were two triangles that made eyes and side ways "D" that made a smile. The red monkey was dressed in a padded suit that gave him, what looked like, abs. The blue monkey was dressed in a white lab coat that when down to his feet and had a gray wig on that was pulled back like he had been in a lab explosion. The yellow monkey wore a head band that had two little bunny ears attached to it. It was white with a soft silky pink inside the ears. On her face she had on fake, clip on whiskers, and then a pink little nose painted on with face paint. The silver monkey wore red wig that was very itchy and rested on his shoulders. Then he had on a short pink skirt, that twirled if he was to spin, and a lime green v-neck shirt. His nails were coated in red nail polish, and his lips were covered in pink lip stick. His eyelids were covered in a reddish-pink eye shadow. On his cheeks he had small circles of blush.

The red monkey snickered as he saw the silver one, "Told you, you couldn't do it, Antauri."

Antauri only crossed his arms and then uncrossed them adjusting his skirt. "How do girls wear these things?" Antauri had lost a bet to Sprx, and the loser of the bet had to dress up as a girl for Halloween.

"Where's Chiro?" The green monkey asked, "We gotta hurry up and go before all the good candy is gone!"

"Calm down, Otto." Gibson said as he got everyone their buckets.

"But I want candy!" Otto whined.

"Me, too!" Sprx agreed. "Tell the Kid to hurry up."

That's when the raven haired boy walked into the Command Center. He was dressed in very baggy jeans that sagged down to the floor and a black shirt. He had on a couple of gold chains and a hat that was turned to the side.

Sprx fell to the floor laughing. Nova did her best to hold back her laughter, while Otto and Gibson just looked confused.

Antauri sighed, "What are you wearing, Chiro?"

"I lost a bet with Sprx . . ."

Antauri nodded, "You, too?"

"Yep . . ." Chiro nodded.

"Can we just go trick or treating now?" Otto asked impatiently.

"Yes, Otto." Antauri answered.

They left the Robot and headed out to go trick or treating. Otto went with Gibson, Nova went with Sprx, and Antauri went with Chiro. As they were walking around, Chiro was constantly having to pull up his pants. After a little while of trick or treating, Chiro's bucket was full of candy, and could no longer hold any more. So he and Antauri walked around, waiting for the others to say they were done. They talked about past adventures and how it was nice to have a break from Skeleton King every now and then. As they were walking Chiro spotted a haunted house.

"Antauri, can we go to the haunted house? _Please_?"

Antauri thought it over for a moment. "Sure, why not. It is Halloween."

Chiro smiled, "Thanks!"

Antauri smiled back, glad to see Chiro enjoying himself.

They headed to the haunted house and got in line. While they were in line Chiro and Antauri both spotted some young children, about the height of the monkeys. They were dressed as red, yellow, silver, black, blue, and green monkeys. Antauri smiled at them as the kids entered the haunted house. Soon they reached the front and were able to go in but were stopped by one of the people working at the haunted house.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait. There is already to many people in this group." The man said to Antauri.

Antauri nodded but Chiro hesitated, but Antauri urged him on. Chiro nodded and followed his group into the haunted house. The majority of his group was terrified as they walked through the haunted house, but it didn't even bother Chiro at all. He could tell how fake everything was and wanted to laugh at it, but admired how hard they worked. They were reaching the end of the haunted house when suddenly Chiro was gabbed from behind. Someone covered his eyes and mouth and he began to struggle trying to free himself, but soon could no longer move. For, they had knocked him out.

Chiro awoke with a killer headache, and was sore all over. He was going to reach up to hold his head because he felt like it was spinning but soon realized he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was bound by webs. In front of him was Skeleton King himself, who had his back to him. Skeleton

King turned around a creepy smile slowly grew across his face.

"Good, you're awake." Skeleton King said.

"Skeleton King! What do you want?" Chiro asked, knowing how dumb of a question that was.

Skeleton King Laughed. "I want to see how willing your cybernetic friends are to come rescue you. Or if they will just leave you here to die."

"The Monkey Team will stop you!"

Skeleton King only laughed.

**Meanwhile back with Antauri . . . **

Antauri had went through the haunted house with no problem, not even the least bit scared. Once he reached the exit he was expecting to see Chiro, but he did not. He sensed something wrong with him, and that he needed help. So, he contacted the Monkey Team. They all met back up at the Robot.

"Can you use the Inner Primate to find him Antauri?" Otto asked, worry for his leader clear on his face.

"No . . . It is being blocked."

"When I find out who has Chiro, I'm gonna smash them!" Nova said.

"Nova, violence is not always the answer," Antauri said calmly.

"I know."

"I bet Skeleton King has him." Sprx said.

"I already have the coordinates to Skeleton King's ship programed into the Robot." Gibson said as he hit a bunch of buttons.

Everyone took of their customs and sat in their chairs, ready to rescue Chiro.

**Back With Chiro In The Torture Chamber . . . **

While the Monkey Team was busy trying to get to Chiro, Chiro was busy being tortured by Skeleton King.

"Stupid boy, just give up." Skeleton King hissed.

"No."

Skeleton King slapped him hard across the face, causing him to spit up blood. "There is no hope for you or Shuggazoom. The Monkey Team will not save you!"

"I trust my friends."

Skeleton King scowled at him. "I will break that spirit of yours." Skeleton King left for a moment and didn't return for several minutes. Chiro was left there alone for the formless guards to toy with. The formless did as Skeleton King had ordered and tortured him. Nothing bad enough to kill him, no, just enough to wish they _would _kill him. They slapped him, punched him, and blasted him. By the time they were done, Chiro was covered in bruises and had a few cuts on his face that were bleeding. After awhile, Skeleton King returned and sent the formless away.

"Do you still believe you can win, boy?"

"Good always conquers evil."

Skeleton King frowned and backed up a little from Chiro. He then blasted him with a little bit of dark energy. Just enough to cause him a great deal of pain. Chiro bit his tongue to hold back a scream of pain. This went on for about five minutes, but to Chiro, it felt much, much, much longer. Once Skeleton King had stopped, Chiro felt weak and tired. His body was pounding with pain and he almost wished he was just dead.

"Stupid hero. Do you _still _believe they will save you? Where are they now? When you need them?"

Chiro was to weak to answer.

Skeleton King smirked, "Giving up are we?"

". . . N-never . . ." Chiro managed to say as he spat more blood on the ground.

Skeleton Kings smirk disappeared. "Pathetic boy! I will break you." Skeleton pulled out a small knife. The blade was small, but sharp. It was just a simple dagger. The handle was wooden and had small designs carved in it. The only design Chiro could make out was a small skull. Skeleton King took the dagger and pressed it against his cheek, which was already covered in a few scratches from the formless but they had already stopped bleeding.

Skeleton King smiled. It wasn't a nice smile or a creepy one, but one that was just pure evil. Skeleton King pressed the dagger into Chiro's skin, just below his eye and dragged it down to his jaw line. A stream of blood went down Chiro's cheek. The pain was causing him to cry a little, no matter how hard he fought back tears. As each tear flowed from his eyes, it burned the cut Skeleton King had made.

"I will have you begging for my mercy. Begging for _death_." Skeleton King laughed a laugh that would send a chill up your spine. He took the dagger and once again pressed it against Chiro's skin. This time Chiro's wrist and moved the blade up. Chiro bit down harder on his tongue, ignoring the fact it was bleeding because he was biting it so hard. He could hardly feel the pain in his tongue since he was already so much pain anyways.

"It hurts doesn't it? Just give up you stupid boy."

_No . . ._Chiro thought, to weak to talk. He was losing so much blood . . . He was losing touch with reality. Slowly everything was becoming fuzzy . . . and he could no longer keep his head up. He gave into the darkness he saw ahead, no longer able to fight because he was in so much pain. He could no longer hear, feel, speak, or see.

**Back At The Robot . . . **

"Antauri is he going to be okay?" Nova asked very worried.

"He will be fine in time. He just needs rest." Antauri reassured her.

"Well, I have checked my test results," Gibson said turning around, holding some papers, "The Power Primate will help his healing speed up a great deal. . . But he will need plenty of rest. He lost a lot of blood and needed a few stitches on his face."

"Yeah, he's just _fine_," Nova said sarcastically.

"I believe Gibson is trying to say, he will live and make a full recovery." Antauri said.

Chiro slowly opened his eyes.

"The Kids awake." Sprx said running to Chiro's side as he lay on one of the Med Bay tables.

Everyone went over to Chiro to see how he was.

"How are you feeling?" Antauri asked.

"I feel . . . _sore_. I thought I was dead. . . how did I get here?"

"We figured you were with Skeleton King." Nova answered.

"Yeah, so Gibson put in the coordinates and we went to go get you."

"Yeah!" Otto nodded.

"We fought our way through a bunch of formless and had to avoid getting captured by Skeleton King. Long story short, we found you passed out and tied up by webs, half dead." Nova finished.

"And here we are." Otto added.

"You will need your rest." Gibson said.

"Yes, you do need to rest for a while Chiro. The Power Primate _will _speed up your healing abilities, though." Antauri said.

"Alright." Chiro nodded.

As Chiro was healing though, little did they know that Skeleton King was still watching them from a distance. Plotting and waiting for the next time to strike . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well . . . that was different . . . I like the ending though. I probably could've done better though. Oh well, please review! xDD


	4. The Big Red Suit

**Me: **Okay, my last story was a bit mean to Chiro . . . _So _I decided to make this story. Its a lot happier and has a cute ending . . . well I think it's cute at least.

**Otto: **I like it!

**Me: **ME TOO! We have so much in common!

**Otto: **Yay!

**Me: **Please Enjoy!

**Otto: **Anna does not own anything that is not hers! If it is yours, she **DOES NOT **own it! All rights go to their rightful owners. She only owns the plot line!

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Red Suit<strong>

It was three days before Christmas and all of Shuggazoom was ready. The streets were covered in lights that lit the city at night. Everyone was doing their last minute shopping and singing Christmas songs as they walked down the streets. One thing Shuggazoom was _really _looking forward to was this years Christmas parade. There was going to be floats and carolers, the whole nine yards. At the Super Robot, everyone was excited for Christmas as well. The little green monkey was probably the most excited out of them all.

"Antauri?" The green monkey asked.

"Yes, Otto?" Responded the silver monkey, Antauri, who was sipping on his tea.

"The Christmas parade is soon . . . and well . . . I was wondering if . . . one of you could be Santa in the parade. I'm going to be an elf!" Otto smiled proudly.

Antauri chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm not suited for the job, Otto."

"Oh . . . Okay. I'll just go ask Gibson then."

Antauri smiled, but knew Gibson would turn him down. "Have fun."

Otto returned the smile and went down to Gibson's lab. Gibson was experimenting like he usually was. He seemed very concentrated on what he was doing. Gibson wore a pair of safety goggles that were tightly secured to face, a white lab coat made of soft cotton, and a pair of yellow rubber gloves. In one hand he held a beaker filled with a strange purple looking liquid, in the other he held another beaker that was filled with an ugly looking green. Almost the shade of yellow-green snot. He tipped the purple beaker over and very, _very _carefully poured the liquid into a bigger beaker that was full of a clear liquid. Two drops of the purple liquid fall into the clear one and then set it down onto a little stand like thing that held the beaker so it wouldn't spill. The clear liquid began to turn a almost pinkish color and steamed for a moment. Once it settled down, Gibson got his pencil and wrote something down on a notepad that Otto couldn't see. Next, he took the snot colored liquid and got ready to pour into the new pinkish liquid, "Hey, Gibson!" Otto said, surprise Gibson. This caused him to spill more of the snot colored liquid than he had meant. A few moments later it exploded in his face.

"OTTO!" Gibson said, frustrated. He turned and faced his green brother, his face covered in black from the small explosion.

"Sorry, Gibson. . ." He frowned, apologetic.

"Otto, you need to be more careful. If I had been messing with more dangerous chemicals I could have been seriously injured." Gibson grabbed a nearby rag, and wiped off his face. "Now, what is it that you want, Otto?"

Otto gave him a big grin, "Well, the Christmas is coming up. Well, its in three days. That means the Christmas parade is in three days as well! And, well . . . I signed up to be an elf . . . but they still need a Santa."

"What does this have to with you coming down to my lab to interrupt me while I'm busy?"

"I was wondering if, maybe you would be Santa."

Gibson frowned. "I will not participate in such childish things."

"But Gibson its to-"

Gibson cut him off, "Otto, I said no and that is my final answer. Now please leave so I may finish my work."

Otto nodded sadly and left Gibson's lab. He went back to the Command Center and was sure no one would want to be Santa. He was ready to give up. _ Someone _has _to be Santa. Shuggazoom can't just not have a Santa! Then it wouldn't be Christmas! And it'd make all those- _Otto's thoughts were cut off by a the yell of a red monkey screaming "Ow!" Obviously that meant Sprx had done something to aggravate Nova . . ._ again_. Otto turned his head up and saw Sprx, followed by Nova. Sprx looked some what disappointed, but his trade mark smirk. Nova, as usual, looked annoyed with him right now.

"Sprx, leave me alone."

"Aw, baby, please? Just one kiss?"

"Don't call me 'baby'." Nova snapped, giving Sprx a good whack upside the head.

"Ow!" Sprx held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. You win, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Nova grinned triumphantly, "Good."

Otto smiled brightly at them. "Hey guys?" Nova and Sprx both look at Otto.

"Yeah?" Nova asked.

"Will one of you be Santa in the Christmas parade this year? They have everyone they need, except for Santa. So I volunteered to help look for someone who would be Santa."

Nova and Sprx both exchanged a glance. Neither wanted to do it, but neither had the heart to come out right and tell Otto no. "Um . . . Otto, I can't be Santa." Nova said after a while of awkward silence.

"Well why not?" Otto asked confused.

"Because . . . Santa is a boy. I'm not a boy, I'm a _girl_. So, I'm not fit to be Santa."

"Ooooohhhh! What about you Sprx?"

"Um . . . I can't be Santa either . . ."

"How come?" Otto said even more confused than just a few seconds ago.

"Um . . . Santa is a human . . . I'm a monkey . . . yea . . . That's it! I can't be Santa because I'm not human."

"Oh . . . then who will be Santa?" Otto frowned sadly. "Because no one can be Santa. Antauri says he wasn't suited for the job, Gibson says he will not participate in such childish things, Nova can't be Santa because she's a girl, and neither can Sprx because he's not a human. What am I going to do?"

Nova frowned sadly at Otto, "I dunno Otto."

Sprx thought a moment, feeling a bit guilty. A few moments later Sprx smiled and had an idea. "Hey, Otto? Have you asked the Kid if he'll be Santa? He's perfect for the job! He's a boy, he's still a child so he can 'childish' things, _and _he's a human! I bet he'd _love _to be Santa!"

"Really?" Otto asked eagerly, happy he might be able to find a Santa.

"Yep," Sprx smiled as Chiro walked down into the Command Center. "Hey, Kid!" Sprx grinned, almost a smirk.

Chiro frowned. "What? I'm not betting with you again Sprx. I'm all out of money. . . and Antauri said I need to go at least a month with no bets, or I'm grounded."

Sprx's grin grew, "No, no, no. No bets. Otto has a question for you, thats all."

Chiro relaxed a bit, "Okay. Ask away Otto."

"Christmas is in three days, that means that the Christmas parade is in three days as well. I already asked Antauri and he said he wasn't suited for the job. Gibson says it's to childish. Nova says she can't do it because she's a girl, and Sprx says he can't because he's not human. Well, Sprx says your perfect for the job!"

"Um . . . what _job_, Otto?"

"Being Santa, of course!"

"Huh?"

"For the Christmas parade."

"Oh . . . Uh . . ." Chiro scratched his neck uncomfortably. He looked at Otto who was begging with his eyes. He swallowed, he didn't want to disappoint him and crush his little heart. Chiro sighed, "Alright, I'll do it Otto."

Otto's face lit up. "Really? You'll be Santa?"

"Yes."

Otto's mood brightened. He ran up to his room and dug through the mess to find what Chiro would need for the role of Santa. When he came back down to the Command Center he held a big red suit. It was soft and fuzzy with white cotton that lined the edges, a red hat made of the material as the suit with a small white fuzzy ball at the end, a pair of big black leather boots, white gloves made of soft cotton, and a big white beard. "Here, you'll need this." He handed the outfit to Chiro, who took it looking very unsure at the outfit, but gave Otto a reassuring smile/

"Right . . .so what do I have to do?"

"Well, all you have to do is put this on and you sit on one of the floats. Then you just smile and wave at everyone while you sing a song."

"A _song_? What _song_?"

"This one." Otto pulled out a folded piece of paper that had lyrics to a song on them. "It's not very long so you'll probably have it memorized before the parade."

"Okay . . ."

**Three Days Later . . .**

It was Christmas day, along with the day of the Christmas parade. Chiro had to, with Otto, leave earlier with than everyone else. He got dressed in his suit and adjusted his beard and got on the float. On his left side, there stood Otto. Otto was dressed in a tight green elf costume with fake elf ears, and pointed shoes. He was smiling ear to ear, very eager . . . Chiro felt silly. Once the parade started the float began to move forward. Otto threw small candy at the crowd, smiling and waving. Chiro nervously smiled and waved with Otto. Otto nudged Chiro with his elbow, "Psst, Chiro. You gotta sing the song."

Chiro swallowed, a bit nervous. When read the song he laughed at it an quickly memorized it just like Otto said he would. Now that he was in front of all these people though . . .

"Chiro, it'll be okay." Otto reassured.

Chiro smiled at Otto and cleared his throat. He sang the song:

"Jingle bells, jingle bells

Sparky smells, Nova laid an egg!

The Robot lost a leg

And Skeleton King got a away

Hey!

Crashing through Shuggazoom

In a one horse open ship

Busting out he goes,

Laughing all the way

Ha, ha, ha!"

After a while, Chiro really got into the song and was no longer nervous. Soon, Otto was singing with him laughing as he did. About half way into the parade a bunch of small children appeared in the crowd. They smiling happily, as they pointed at Chiro and Otto. It warmed Chiro's heart.

"Those are the orphan kids," Otto said, "That's why we really needed a Santa this year."

Chiro's smile grew and he was glad he had agreed to do this, even if he wasn't so sure at first. Once the parade ended Chiro and Otto were asked to sit in this little building they called "Santa's House" and take pictures with the little kids as they sat on his lap. Both boys happily agreed. Chiro took pictures with all the kids as they sat on his lap, never complaining once. He even talked to them and asked them their names. He had made those kids days. It made him even happier. Especially when the little orphan kids came in. Chiro never realized how much kids liked Santa . . . how he made them smile . . .

Chiro realized something that day. He realized, to be a hero you didn't have to fight formless on a regular basis, or save innocent civilians. Sure that could be fun in all, but to be hero, all you had to was brighten some one's day and make them smile . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Did y'all like it?

**Otto: **I did!

**Me: **Yay! I feel happy inside

**Otto: **Good. I like making people happy. I love you Anna!

**Me: **I love you to Otto! =^.^=

**Otto: **I love Tauria too! And Sprx77fan! And of course Annime! I also love you LS (Like a sister!)!

**Me: **Aw! Otto! Yer so sweet! I love all of y'all too! Y'all write AWESOME stories and keep up the good work!

**Otto: **Yes, yes they do!

**Me: **If you _haven't _read any of their stories you need to because they are _very, very _good.

**Antauri -randomly shows up-: **Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?

**Me: **Its only 11:18pm!

**Otto: **Yeah, Antauri!

**Antauri: **Go to bed.

**Me&Otto:** Yes Antauri . . .

**Antauri -smiles-: **Please review!


	5. Thank You

**Me:** Here's one on Thanksgiving! Hope y'all like it!

**Otto: **I did! I get to eat lots of food!

**Me: **-laughs- Yes, yes you do.

**Otto: **Anna does not own anything that is not hers. All rights are given to the rightful owners. Please, no lawsuits!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

It was late fall and Shuggazoom was still nice and warm out like it was still summer. The citizens of Shuggazoom were all cleaning their houses and getting ready for their family to come down. Mothers cooked the food, fathers did the dishes, and the kids cleaned up the house. Everyone was busy and the town smelled of all kinds of different foods. Why are they doing this? Well it is Thanksgiving of course! Everyone looked forward to Thanksgiving in Shuggazoom. The Monkey Team, _really_ enjoyed Thanksgiving out of everyone in Shuggazoom. This would be their first Thanksgiving with Chiro, and they all wanted it to very special.

In the Super Robot the aroma of turkey and stuffing filled every room. Sprx was busy in the kitchen cooking the Thanksgiving meal, with the help of Otto and Gibson. Otto was occupied making the desserts while Sprx and Gibson argued over small things, such as how much of something to add. Eventually Nova came in and hit the both upside the head and told them to stop arguing. Gibson and Sprx grumbled to themselves and went back to cooking. Antauri was in the Command Center meditating while he sipped on his tea, he occasionally helped out a little but for the most part he watched everyone in silence. Chiro sat near him as played one of their video games, not looking away from the screen. Antauri glanced at Chiro from the corner of his eye, sensing that something was wrong with Chiro. "Chiro, are you alright?" Antauri asked as the teen slammed the controller down in frustration as he died.

Chiro looked up at Antauri and paused his game. "Yeah . . . I'm fine. Just a little frustrated with this game is all," Chiro shrugged like it was nothing, "why?"

"I was just wondering . . . you seem a bit upset is all. Is anything troubling you? You can tell me if you wish. I'm here for you when you need me."

Chiro avoided Antauri's eyes. Something _had _been bothering him. Something had been since Thanksgiving had been getting closer. Each day, Chiro seemed more and more distant from everyone. He was hoping no one would notice, but of course Antauri had. "Everything's fine," Chiro gave Antauri a small smile.

Antauri returned it but still seemed unsure, "Alright, if you say so. But, if you change your mind and want to talk, I'll be here ready to listen." And with that Antauri went to the kitchen to help out with the food. Chiro sat there, leaving the screen on pause. He felt . . . _out of place_. He wasn't sure why exactly though. _Maybe its because it your first Thanksgiving with the team. But . . .how would _that _make me feel like this? I mean, sure it's your first Thanksgiving with them, so what? _Chiro relaxed a little. _But . . . they're all so close. Like a _family, _something you've been missing all of your life. They have each other . . . their _family _. . . Just like everyone else in Shuggazoom . . . everyone but . . . _you. Chiro swallowed, his throat a bit dry and he tensed a bit more feeling more alone. Antauri sensed this and was becoming more and more worried. He felt very fatherly towards the boy and didn't like it when Chiro felt this way. He wanted to go to Chiro, to comfort him and ask him what was wrong, but he knew better. Antauri knew if it was really important, Chiro would come to him. He had to trust Chiro.

Chiro sighed and went into the kitchen. Everyone was busy with something and Chiro felt bad for not helping at all. "Do you guys need any help?"

Nova smiled at him and stopped for a second. In her hands she held a medium sized, plastic bowl full of something that was all mashed up. He couldn't tell what was but it smelled good, the whole Robot did. "No it's okay-" She was cut off by Sprx.

"Yeah, okay lets see, Kid Otto needs-" He was cut off because Nova whacked him upside the head.

"Ignore him. We're fine, it's okay. Go have fun." Nova smiled sweetly.

"Um. . . okay. If you're sure . . . I guess I'll go walk around Shuggazoom." He scratched at his neck, feeling a bit awkward. They all nodded and Chiro left the Robot and began to walk around Shuggazoom. He kept his hands in his pockets and his head down. He looked around at all the other citizens. It was mainly just kids who were playing outside with their siblings and cousins. Chiro smiled at the kids as he continued to walk. _They have a family . . . _

Chiro sighed sadly and continued to walk. He thought about how the Monkey Team always argued with each other but in the end were always there for each other. He longed for a family to call his own . . . a family he could love and talk to. As Chiro continued to walk he reached a park were a couple of family's were and all the kids were playing on the jungle gym. Chiro, still looking down went and sat on a bench in the park, away from everyone else. He listened to the laughter and the giggles of the kids and how they smiled at their parents and the how they played with their kids. Chiro felt jealous, jealous he didn't have a mom or a dad. He clenched his fists inside his pockets.

Suddenly a small girl walked up to him. She looked like she was about maybe five or six. She had light brown hair, almost a dark dirty blond. It looked very soft, like it was still her baby hair. Her eyes were big and gray, almost silver. Her face was sort of pixie shaped and her nose and hands were very small. She was dressed in a yellow shirt with a little flower in the corner, along with a pair of jeans and pink flip-flops. She went over to Chiro, smiling brightly.

Chiro looked up at the girl and gave her a small smile.

"Hi. My name is Abahagal "

"My name is Chiro."

Sarah smile grew very wide, revealing where she had lost several teeth. "I know who you are," Abahagal giggled, "Your leader of the Hyper Force!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chiro chuckled, "Yeah, that's right."

The little girl frowned suddenly. "Why are you all by yourself? Its Thanksgiving!" Abahagal dramaticly moved her arms as she talked.

Chiro gave her a small smile, "I don't know."

"Dont'cha got a family?"

"No . . ."

Abahagal frowned, "Dats not true! Everyone has a family! Even me."

Chiro gave the girl a confused look, "What do you mean 'even me'?"

"I gots a family!" She smiled proudly, "Even if they aren't welated to me! I was 'dopted from the orphanage. I don't know who my real mama is, but the one who 'dopted me is really nice and I love her lots. She said you don't gots to be related to be family. Family is the people you love and care about the most."

Chiro thought a moment. _She's right . . . _"That's right Abahagal," He smiled at her, "I guess I do have a family."

Abahagal put her hands on her hips, "I told you so!"

He laughed, "Yes you were. I guess I have a lot of reasons to be thankful this year when I stop and think about it," He looked down at the little girl, "And thank you for helping me realize that."

"You're welcome!" She said as Chiro stood. Abahagal smiled from ear to ear and hugged his leg. Chiro, a little surprised, hugged her back. "Are yew going to your family?"

"Yes, I'm going to my family." He smiled.

"Okay! Bye Chiro!" She let go of his leg and waved. He waved back as he left and walked back to the Robot, in a much better mood than when he had left. When he entered the Robot, the smell of cooked turkey, pies, stuffing, corn, and other foods overwhelmed him and his stomach growled with hunger. He walked into the kitchen where the Monkey Team was finishing up setting the table. Chiro smiled at them and Antauri returned the smile.

"I see your in a much better mood." Antauri said, setting the corn on the table.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good," Antauri said as he ruffled Chiro's hair.

Chiro laughed and they all sat down to eat. Everyone filled their plates with plenty of food, Otto getting the most. Gibson sat next to Otto, who was a very sloppy eater, but Gibson never complained once. Across from Gibson was Nova, and beside Nova was Sprx. Antauri was at the head of the table and Chiro sat the closest to him. Once Chiro had made his plate he cleared his throat. "Um . . ." He blushed slightly, "I have something I wanna say."

Antauri smiled at the boy, "We are all listening."

Chiro blushed a little more. "I just wanted to say, thanks. Thanks for always being there for me. Before . . . as Thanksgiving was approaching I felt, sort of out of place. You guys were all one big family and I just kept thinking 'Everyone is so lucky to have a family. To bad I don't have one . . .'. I realize that I was wrong. I _do _have a family, I just didn't realize it. We're more than just a team, we're a family and because we're a family, we're a team. I don't know what I'd do with out you guys. Why I didn't realize this I don't know. But I have a lot more to be thankful for than I realized. Being alive is one of them and having you guys is another. So . . . Thank you." He smiled at them, face completely red.

Sprx and Otto clapped, making Chiro blush more. "Whoo! Great speech, Kid!" Sprx grinned.

Antauri smiled at Chiro, "I am thankful that you are in my life as well."

Chiro smiled even more, "Thanks . . .dad."

Antauri's smile brightened. "You are welcome . . .son."

"Are we just gonna talk or are we going to eat? All this food is just sitting here for us!" Otto said moving his arms dramaticly.

Sprx grinned, "I'm with Otto on this one!"

Nova rolled her eyes, "Boys," She sighed, laughing a bit.

Antauri chuckled and they all continued to eat, Chiro more thankful than he'd ever been . . . Happy he had a family to call his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well . . . I liked it. xDD

**Otto:** Me too!

**Me: **It was so hard not to say 'y'all' when I had to type 'you guys'.

**Otto: **Well you did good!

**Me: **Thanks!

**Antauri -randomly shows up again-: **I think you did very well

**Me:** Aw! Thank-

**Random Sprx: **STOP, STOP! That's enough 'thank you's' for today!

**Me: **Oh hush. Send Us off please!

**The Whole Monkey Team: **Please Review!

**Me: **. . . or DIE! x.X


	6. The Horror of Our Love

**Anna: **Okay, my computer or something is being a big, fat butt head. I wanted to put this on another document but it won't let me. _So_, I have to put it with my Holiday One Shots. This is _not _about a holiday or anything, it is a _song_. I was on YouTube and I was listening to music. Well I ran across this song called, _Horror of Our Love _and I began to think and then BAM! This hit me. I know Skeleton King killed Valina, but for this one shot we're gonna pretend he didn't. We're _also _going to pretend that Skeleton King and Valina are, like, in love! Okay? You still with me? Well, I say if all that were true, this would be their love song. Oh and if you see the words 'Skeleton King' in bold, it means that part is _from _Skeleton King, _to _Valina and vise versa. If you look the song up on YouTube, you'll realize neither of them would probably sing it the way they do in the song, epically Valina because the singer is a dude. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, _Horror of Our Love, Ludo_, or anything else that is not mine. THERE I SAID IT! Are you happy?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Horror of Our Love<strong>

**Skeleton King:**

I'm a killer  
>Cold and wrathful<br>Silent sleeper  
>I've been inside your bedroom<br>I've murdered half the town  
>Left you love notes on their headstones<br>I'll fill the graveyards  
>Until I have you<p>

Moonlight walking  
>I smell your softness<br>Carnivorous and lusting  
>To track you down among the pines<br>I want you stuffed into my mouth  
>Hold you down and tear you open<br>Live inside you  
>Oh, love I'd never hurt you<p>

But I'll grind against your bones  
>Until our marrows mix<br>I will eat you slowly  
>Ohhhhh<br>The horror of our love  
>Never so much blood pulled through my veins<br>Ohhhhh  
>The horror of our love<br>Never so much blood

I wake in terror  
>Blackbirds screaming<br>Dark cathedrals spilling  
>Midnight on their alters<p>

**Valina:**

I'm your servant  
>My immortal<br>Pale and perfect  
>Such unholy heaving<br>The statues close their eyes  
>The room is changing<br>Break my skin  
>And drain me<p>

Ancient language  
>Speak through fingers<br>The awful edges  
>Where you end and I begin<br>Inside your mouth  
>I cannot see<br>There's catastrophe  
>In everything I'm touching<p>

**Skeleton King:**

As I sweat and crush you

And I hold your beating chambers  
>Until they beat no more<br>You die like angels sing  
>Ohhhhh<br>The horror of our love  
>Never so much blood pulled through my veins<br>Ohhhhh  
>The horror of our love<br>Never so much blood

You're a ghost, love  
>Nightgown flowing<br>Your body blue and walking  
>Along the continental shelf<br>You are a dream among the sharks  
>Beautiful and terrifying<br>Living restless  
>We dance in dark suspension<p>

**Valina:**

And you bury me  
>In the ocean floor beneath you<br>Where they'll never hear us scream  
>Ohhhhh<p>

**Skeleton King _and _Valina:**

The horror of our love  
>Never so much blood pulled through my veins<br>Ohhhhh  
>The horror of our love<br>Never so much blood

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: <strong>It's an odd song, I know. But it's real, I promise xDD. Anyways, all the lyrics _should _be right. I checked multiple sights to make sure. If they aren't correct I apologize. And if you could tell me that'd be _great_. I hope to be able to post more songs that fit SRMT, so if you have know of any songs that might fit tell me the name, who sings it, and who it fits. Thanks! Please review!**  
><strong>


End file.
